


Before the Sun is Rising up

by LolaHanakume



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, But can be seen as romantic i guess, Crying, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I've written this thinking about Yeo's and Joong's friendship, Overthinking, Pain, Still can't tag omg, They are k-pop idols, We all need a Wooyoung in our life, Yeo plans not to eat at some point, Yeo's more injured than i thought first-, Yeo's slightly injured at some point ?, Yeosang has a Bad day, Yunho and Jongho are there only for a second sorry, at some point, can't sleep, doesn't happen but just so you know, glass breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaHanakume/pseuds/LolaHanakume
Summary: Oh gosh, what a horrible day it has been…Luckily, Yeosang wasn’t alone !
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 18





	Before the Sun is Rising up

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo welcome to my new babyyy ! This has been in my drafts for a while actually but hey, at least I'm posting it ^^ Okay, I'm actually proud of it this time you know ? I could have ended it better I guess but it's alright ^^ I think that's mostly it ? As always, please read the tags first, just in case, tried to put everything that may trigger in it, and enjoy !  
> PS: English is not my first language, so I've proof-readed that a lot but I'm sorry if there's still mistakes ^^'

Apparently, life hated Yeosang from the deep of its guts. After a horrible day, sleep just wouldn’t come. The young man was tired, but his mind wouldn’t want to stop working. It was pretty typical actually. He would suddenly feel out of the blue, and, if something happened at this moment, his whole day would basically be ruined. He wouldn’t stop overthinking this thing, which he wouldn’t on normal days. And it was what happened today. 

He got up in the morning with a bad feeling. He slept badly. Like, really badly. He woke up many times in the night, reminiscences of nightmares sticking to him, struggling to go back to sleep. It made him miss his alarm. Jongho and Wooyoung had had to wake him up. All of that made him late and grumpy, having obviously not slept enough. Seeing the energy he had needed to actually get up, the boy was sure it was going to be a bad day. And, oh was he right. He bumped into furnitures all day, collecting light bruises and scratches here and there, which usually wouldn’t bother him too much, but here, they’ve only piled up with all the things annoying him since he opened his eyes. But the worst was definitely the training part of his day. Every member of the group was pretty stressed lately. Big events were coming, they were starting to repeat for their next comeback. Basically, they didn’t really have a moment to sit down and process calmly everything that was happening, to chill a little with serenity in front of a good old film and a cup of hot chocolate, snuggled under a blanket near a crackling fireplace. And, once again, on a normal day, it wouldn’t have been too bad. It would start to get hard just at the exact moment where they could all release the pressure, because those things would have passed and they didn’t have to worry about them anymore. It would have been manageable. 

But, strangely, not this time. Maybe the situation was more complicated lately, maybe Yeosang hadn’t taken enough time to relax before sinking head-deep into work again. Maybe life just hated him and had decided that he, in particular, should spend an especially bad day. Whatever it was, it ended up with him making a mistake during a choreo, and colliding with Yunho, nearly sending the two of them to the hospital, due to how hard their fall was. The taller one had assured the younger that he was okay and not angry at him, but this incident left a bitter taste in the blonde’s mouth. He spent the rest of the practice lost in his thoughts, his body on automatic mode. So much that, as soon as the training ended, he quickly packed his stuff and directly headed home, not even taking a moment to breathe and calm his racing heart. 

Not even a minute after entering the dorm, Yeosang was in his pajamas, ready to bury himself in his bed without even eating, searching how to occupy his mind until it was socially acceptable for him to sleep. But of course, today, really nothing could happen as the young man had planned. As soon as he laid down, he heard the room’s door open. He was facing the wall, and he certainly did not plan to turn around or he may break down at any given moment. The room wasn’t noisier with the new presence so he expected the person to be Jongho, but when they back hugged him without any hesitation, he understood that it was, in fact, Wooyoung who had come for him. The other said nothing at first, just clung to him for a little while, before getting up again and announcing that he was going to eat. The younger also promised he would bring something back to Yeosang if he didn’t plan on coming to feed himself. And yes, maybe after the main performer left, the blonde one silently cried a little at the attention but, hey, no one would know right ? And his friend did come back with a glass of water and some little sandwiches neatly prepared, so it would be easier to eat without being too messy… It was a small sparkle of light in his day, something to appease a little his chaotic heart. And he took time to appreciate it, who could blame him ? 

What he hadn’t planned, however, was to break the glass while bringing everything back to wash it. It just took a second actually. He had it in his hands while walking, someone called his name and he turned around. But, with his tired mind, he hadn’t realized he was too close to the wall. He just saw Jongho’s eyes get bigger, before hearing the recognizable noise of glass shattering, and then, feeling a sharp pain coming from his right hand, and coursing through his forearm, burning every nerve on its path. The receptacle had collided with the wall, and some shrapnels had buried themselves deep in his flesh. His eyes just fell on his wounds, without understanding. He was feeling the blood dripping, he was seeing it, but everything was kind of blurred, as if he was out of his own body. The next minutes passed too quickly to be clear in his mind. He knew Jongho immediately came to him, and made him sit down to take care of his injury. Apparently, it wasn’t too serious, just impressive. Nothing that wouldn’t heal with some disinfectant and a little time. Then, he had been brought back to his bed, hearing that he should probably sleep until the next day. The youngest one and Wooyoung quickly came after that, turned the lights off and went to sleep too. But, Yeosang’s mind was too messy right now to find peace in sleep. He would turn and trash around, nothing would work. He even tried some videos, but apparently, he had no place in Hypnos’ realm right now. Everything in his head was running in circles. His day was a movie, one that his mind was playing on loop, replaying, again and again, always more. Every littlest thing was dissected, every smallest detail, every tiny action. And he couldn’t fight it. That was how he basically worked. So he got up again. 

It was later than he initially thought, the night was dark, not even the moon was here to light the young man’s path. Fortunately, he knew how to walk between those walls, he could have been blinded and still know exactly where he was. He got to the corridor. Every door was closed, everyone was asleep. Well, at least, that was what he thought, until he got closer to the living room’s door. A small shine was glowing underneath.  
He opened the door, already guessing who was still awake that late.  
And he was right. Here, on the sofa, was Hongjoong, in all his tired glory. He had turned on some blue leds with some yellow sparks here and there, giving the whole space a cozy stary atmosphere. The youngest internally laughed when he realised the leader’s hair was the exact same color of the leds. The blue haired man had his earphones on and his laptop on his legs, pretty sure he was still working. Yeosang was glad that this time, it was at home at least. As soon as he would have finished, the other would be able to go directly to bed, without having to make all the traject back first. By the way, he looked surprised to see the younger one here, judging how opened his eyes were and how he still hadn’t said anything. Later, when Yeosang would ask what he was doing that night, he would say he was giving a last listen to a song, to hide that he was actually writing a song to try to cheer up the blonde man a little. But not tonight. Tonight was not the night for any word. The tallest one just went and snuggled up against the other’s hip, stealing a plaid in the way. When the oldest asked him if he was comfortable enough like that, he just hummed and softly closed his eyes. So the first one arrived just went back to whatever he was doing before getting interrupted. And that’s how Yeosang fell asleep, comfortable and safe, and finally serene, the atmosphere adding to the charm of the scene, Hongjoong’s typing and sometimes lowly singing lulling him, like the most amazing song in the world.  
Here, there was security.  
Here, there was comfort.  
Here, he didn’t have to care about anything.  
Here, he knew he was loved for who he truly was, with every personality trait he may have.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you enjoyed it, I think we can see I wrote that in the middle of winter X)  
> I'd give a last proof-reading but i know myself, I'd try to change everything again and I have to stop soooo  
> That's it ? If you wanna follow me, well, @ LolaHanakume on twitter and @ YeoSparkle on insta (fan acc, you may be more interested in that)  
> I truly hope the guys' promotions go smoothly, I'm really in love with all that's happening right now  
> And maybe I'll see you a next time ? I'm working on a lot of things at the same time but school is freaking stressing me out and i have exams by the end of the year so ^^'


End file.
